PT Merciless
PT's existence explained... PT Merciless, Trip Master (moar like Trap Master, amirite?) and old man are some of the many names of the stupidest and oldest person on FedWars. A G-Fed veteran n00b who thought he was a veteran, PT has been arguing amongst his e-fedding peers since finding G-Fed in 2010. Many would see his arguments as trolling, however, PT Merciless isn't a troll because when he argues he actually means what he says and he's also so old he doesn't know the meaning of the word. You can generally find PT kissing ass on the forums or using his free bus pass IRL, you know, because he's at the last stage in his life-cycle. Time on FedWars Up until recently (June 2012) PT Merciless has done pretty much nothing on FedWars, keeping his shit intact. However, one night he got'' "drunk"'' and decided he wanted to pwn Wowfood for no reason. Posting this... "He might be a peadophile, stupid. It'd be worth looking into. Might save a kid. And by your logic, adults fucing kids just needs time to be accepted? Are you fucking retarded? I hate you more than I did when you were letting people be idiots like you as a fucking mod on G-Fed. If anyone suffers from "Objectophillia" I'd say it's you. Hence why I have to look at a fucking 1980's GIRL's toy everytime your dumb ass pops up, which is every fucking thread. How about quit being a faggot and grow up and be a goddamned man? There's a nifty idea. I only say this because I'm drunk and have been irritated by you for months and wouldn't mind hearing new of your death. No offense... Wowfood. And what the fuck does 'Wowfood' mean? Couldn't even pick a fucking username that wasn't hipster and faggotry. Die soon. People like you make the world stupid. You don't own a fed or roleplay, much like your idiot TEW juvenile companions, so go away. You're needed about as much as dogshit in a vase. Take a fuckin' hike, already. And by taking said hike, die. Any final resting place will do." Obviously, LAL had the message removed straight away, but we at PhedWarsDramatica (especially Red) saved it, like a baws. It is also obvious that his attack miserably failed and that he should be banned for saying such personal stuff, but nooooooooooooooooooooo. He is free to roam another day, unlike some others who didn't do nearly enough. Wowfood's response is yet unknown, although he's probably going to kill and eat PT when he's least expecting it. Time IRL http://kiwi6.com/file/xvke3s2h6t That mp3 file is perhaps the lulziest in history. Courtesy of McMattio, it is a podcast in which PT Merciless moans and bitches about being an old, unemployed loser who can't score pussy (srsly). He also complains about everything bad that has ever occured to him, you know, because none of it is his fault in anyway. At 50:00, PT MERCILESS CALLS JUICE JACKSON A FEDWARS RAWCKS! People complained about range from Devin Stone, Eric Dillinger, Royal Powerhouse, Tankman64 etc. PT Merciless is also a suspected peadophile, as he is usually seen with Tankman64, someone more than 20 years his junior. Now I don't know about you folks, but if I heard someone in his late 30's was roleplaying with a teen on a regular basis, I'd be worried. Just chucking that out there... Trivia *FedWars has a secret fund just in case PT Merciless dies of old age one day and needs his funeral paying. *PT Merciless uses excuses to avoid bannings, like being drunk. He argues in the above podcast that all the best writers drink ALL THE TIME. *PT Merciless is the Imperial Wizard of the KKK. But don't worry, because he'll die soon. *PT Merciless once attempted to free hat, but alas, hat cannot be freed Category:Users